So Unique
by Han-22x
Summary: Bella, Dromeda and Cissy Black, so different, so unique. Yet, they never forget.


Three sisters, all three of them different, unique.

Bellatrix Black, passionate and arrogant, stormed through the halls of her family mansion. Her dark uncontrollable hair was loose; her black cloak billowed behind her. Her eyes were narrowed in anger. She was the cause of all her parent's worry; her hot-headedness would undoubtedly get her into trouble one day.

Behind her dashed Andromeda Black, the middle sister. So similar to her older sister, except her features were somewhat softer and her temperament was much less unpredictable. She was unsure of her position in this family, unsure of anything; her face permanently wore an expression of anxiety.

Narcissa Black, the baby of the family, walked behind, her clothes immaculate, her long white blonde hair perfect. Her expression was calm and indifferent, no emotion spilled out of her cold blue eyes. She walked with purpose and haughtiness, smoothing out the creases in her blue dress as she made her way down the corridor, eyes fixed determinedly ahead.

They were all so different, but they all loved each other. They were close, and promised to remain that way.

That promise was about to be broken.

---

First, Bella got married.

It was not a marriage of love; it was an arranged married – brought about by the parents of the newlyweds. Rodolphus Lestrange was undoubtedly a good match for Bellatrix Black, and Bella's parents were delighted.

At first, Bellatrix bore the news well; she knew her duty to her family. To carry on the Black name. However, her anger at having decisions made for her soon erupted to the surface and all the sisters felt the full force of it.

The wedding was attended by all the notable people of the time, and Bella's personality was on full display. Her wedding gown was black, which contrasted greatly with her pale skin – she would have it no other way, she refused point blank to get married in white. Her dark hair remained loose and unruly. She got drunk, insulted many important guests, and eventually collapsed on the veranda – where she slept for the rest of the night.

Everyone still loved her.

---

Then Dromeda got married.

A marriage of love, going against her family, and everything they believed in – pureblood elitism. She married a Mudblood – Ted Tonks – a marriage which disgusted all her relatives and caused her to be disowned. Unsure little Dromeda finally made up her mind.

There had been secret meetings at Hogwarts – avoiding the watchful eye of Bella, they had succeeded. The Slytherin and the Hufflepuff had shared a truly forbidden childhood romance which had grown into true love.

She left her childhood, left her appalled parents, her outraged sisters, and had married Ted Tonks – for the first time in her life, she was happy, content. She was no longer unsure of herself. However, her sisters cut off any contact with her, and for the rest of her life she replayed the memories of the good times they had shared. Her husband understood and never asked any questions.

---

Finally, Cissy got married.

The baby of the family got married last. It was a marriage of convenience, just like Bella's, but she held a deep affection for her husband, like Dromeda did. She married Lucius Malfoy, a wealthy pureblood, fellow Slytherin, who had always admired Cissy's delicate and graceful beauty. It was a brilliant match, and both families were almost beside themselves with joy.

Bella attended the wedding, striding into the mansion, followed almost meekly by her husband Rodolphus. Dromeda was not invited, she had been disowned, but as Cissy put on her sparkling white wedding dress, and had her white blonde hair put up in an elegant hairstyle, her thoughts were on her sister – the sister she had loved so much.

The wedding was a success; it was an elegant affair, attended well. Prominent members of society were present, and everyone commented on how well suited the couple were. They seemed to be made for each other – they both shared a cold, refined expression, but whenever they looked into each others eyes, the ice melted and they both smiled warmly at each other.

Cissy had her fairytale at last.

---

There wasn't really a happy ending for the three sisters.

Dear Bella joined the Death Eaters, and gave her life to Lord Voldemort's service – killing whoever stood in her way. She eventually died whilst fighting for him, her only love.

Dear Dromeda lost her daughter and her husband to her sister Bella's cause - her elder sister, the sister who she had played with as a child, murdered her daughter in battle.

Dear Cissy nearly lost her fairytale family in the war – her husband and son fighting. She risked her life for her family, casting aside her allegiance to the Dark side and the beliefs that had been drummed into her head from an early age. Maybe she should have done the same all those years ago, when Dromeda left home.

All three sisters were different, unique, but all were torn apart by prejudice and war.

Yet, deep down, none of them forgot.


End file.
